Halftoa
The Halftoa are a stage of Matoran-evolution developed by Makuta Mutran during his Toa Experimentation. History The Halftoa step in Matoran-evolution was created by a team of Makuta when they managed to contaminate pure Toa Power with a Kraata. Abilities & Traits The Halftoa have many abilities that vary greatly, but they all have some in common, such as: Elemental Powers, Masks of Power, and a limited amount of Toa Power, compared with actual Toa. Halftoa have other abilities as well, including the ability to merge into Halftoa Kaita. One little-known power is the ability to forge a mental link with another being and send them visions of things seen from the eyes of the Halftoa who created the link. Also, when physically linked with an Av-Matoran, it is possible that a Halftoa is also able to see the Matoran's memories, just like a Toa. Halftoa are created in a number of ways. One known method is exposing a Matoran to a receptacle of Toa Power, such as a Toa Stone, that has been infected with Antidermis and then cleansed. Another method that is far more difficult is to expose a Matoran to Toa Power and then absorb half of the energy before the transformation is complete. Elemental Powers All Halftoa have have limited control over one element that is roughly half the control a typical Toa would have. Known elements include Air, Anger, Brimstone, Crystal, Darkness, Density, Disintegration, Earth, Elasticity, Electricity, Energy, Fate, Fear, Fire, Gravity, Health, Hunger, Ice, Insects, Iron, Jungle, Light, Lightning, Magma, Magnetism, Moonglow, Plasma, Poison, Power Scream, Psionics, Radiation, Rahi, Shattering, Sleep, Sonics, Spirits, Stone, Storms, Technology, Water, and Weather. Elemental control usually takes more time for a Halftoa to tap into than it would take for an ordinary Toa, much like control over the power of a Kanohi. Additionally, control over this power isn't granted instantly; it must be learned. Any novice can cause an explosion of heat or start a rainstorm; but it takes a while to learn to do small things, such as simply lowering the temperature rather than freezing an enemy, and it takes years to achieve complete subtle control over these abilities. Every time a Halftoa uses their Elemental Powers, they draw from a reserve of Elemental Energy. This reserve isn't infinite; they can drain themselves completely if they aren't careful, and then they have to wait for their energy to recharge before they can use their powers again. Until then, they will only be able to perform very small tasks, such as light breezes or slight trickles of water. Most Halftoa have a partial resistance to their native element, however this only extends to limited amounts. For instance, a Halftoa of Ice could withstand snowfall, but could still freeze to death. This is not always the case, as Halftoa of Sonics still retain their weakness to loud noises. Mask Powers All Halftoa wear and can use the abilities of Noble Masks. Control over the Masks, like the elements, isn't granted immediately. The wearer must often wait before they can even access their mask powers. When they do, it usually comes about during a time of stress or their equivalent of an adrenaline rush; from then on, they can access its powers. When they learn to do so, complete control is granted almost immediately. An exception would be a Halftoa whose mask was sentient, allowing them to use its power instantly. Toa Power This power is what makes a Toa a Toa, and a substantially lesser amount is what makes a Halftoa a Halftoa. Each Halftoa has a small reserve, and can use it instinctively; however unlike Elemental Energy, Toa Power is one-way. Once used, it does not recharge, so it must be used cautiously. Three uses of Toa Power have been seen. The primary function is taking an inanimate object and charging it with Toa Power. These Toa Stones, as they are called, have produced two effects when the power is used. First, it has been used to create new Toa out of Matoran. Second, the power was used as a beacon to call six already existing Toa to the Isle of Mata Nui. The secondary use of Toa Power is to channel it directly into other creatures. The only ones to do this so far were the Toa Metru. When they did this, they awoke Matoran from their artificial sleep induced by Matoran Spheres. A tertiary use for Toa Power is to heal, such as the Toa Metru did when they found an injured Rahi (Creatures). A Halftoa will theoretically turn into a Halfturaga if they have completed their destiny and therefore sacrificed their Toa Power for the greater good. Tools As with Toa, Halftoa often carry varying weapons that they use to focus their Elemental Energies. Known Halftoa *Krazu - A Halftoa of Gravity *Renjok - A Halftoa of Fire *An Unknown Halftoa of Air (Deceased) Social Structure & Interactions The Halftoa sub-species is extremely rare in the Matoran Universe. While the majority were transformed by a Makuta, it is not impossible that other Matoran may have stumbled upon such a transformation in the past. Trivia *This sub-species was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Cap'n K. Appearances *''Late Dawns'' Category:Species Category:Matoran Category:Halftoa Category:Cap'n K